This Dream
by The-Unseen-Side-Of-Me
Summary: Okay so here is my first story it is only the first chapter but i think you may enjoy it. I dunno. This isn't anythign that has to do with the Bad Boy Book series or anything but this is a story of a bad boy and a good girl. So it works out okay! :
1. Chapter 1

_**This Dream**_

_**Part One**_

_**By:Ayla Patrick**_

_This is a story of many things, love, mystery, mind twisting sensations, but hopefully something you'll enjoy reading. It all starts like this._

_My name is Angel. It kind of fits the way my Dad is always treating me, except for when it comes to boys. That is my only downfall in my life. I am allowed to dress how I want, do what I want, when I want, and anything I want is mine really. I know you are thinking well "God isn't she same conceited, snobby brat" but no it isn't. I am just trying to make it through my life with the least amount of problems that I can have. My Mother died when I was only 2 years old so I have never been one to talk about her or motherly topics. It is just me, my Dad, my puppy siberian husky named Becky, and our butler named Cody. Cody is the best and he is so fun to be around. I love Becky with all my heart and she never makes me bored. Then there is my Dad what is there really to say about him he is my whole world. _

_I am 16 years and I am the only one at my school who drives a jet black Porsche. I love my car too. It goes fast, like I mean really fast. I am nice to pretty much everyone except Devon. He is a jerk with a passion. He is being sent to jail for doing drugs and alcohol. Also because a police man tried to cuff him and his little crack monkey amigos and Devon kicked the officer in the balls and spat in his face. Then the officer rammed him against a car and Devon started blurting out the cussing dictionary to him. That was a mistake. But it was his own choice and it's not like that really surprised anyone. He always has been trouble._

_He is something else let me tell you. My grades are decent and I play volleyball, basketball, I ice skate, play drums, guitar, sing, and I know how to skateboard and snowboard. I love everything I do. I may be someone who is nice and what not but there is so much more to me that others do not know. I am more of a rebel and outcast than what you really would think if you ever first looked at me. But all I have to say is this, follow me and this story will get interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

This Dream: Part Two

By: Ayla Patrick

Before I really get into to too much stuff, let me tell you about my personal style. I dress most of the time in all black. The black pants, shirt, the chains, the studded bracelet, I have black hair and I have a thing where everyone at school knows I do. I come to school with different colour contacts in everyday. It is who I am. But don't judge me for what I look like. Just get to know me.

I go to the library every Saturday. It is my time and it is what I enjoy the most. I feel as if it is my own little get away from the world. I love to read and write and I feel as if I were to ever run away, I would come live here most of my life, or at least til closing.

I don't know why but for a strange reason my dad decided to drive me to the library one day and stay with me. It was really weird because I never go to the library with him. I felt like the entire time I was being watched by him. It makes me feel paranoid but only a little.

As I was walking up and down the aisle of the library, I noticed a boy. He wasn't like any other boy you see at school or in real life. I do not know why but something about him made me draw closer towards him. I walked past him just noticing he was asleep, or so I thought. I noticed a book he had been reading, it surprised me because this was my all time favorite book. I had read it 11 times. I went to reach for it and he sat up so fast that I screamed.

He asked what I wanted and I couldn't reply. He scooted over and made room for me to sit down beside him. I noticed everything about him. His eyes were the colour of blood and could've easily been mistaken for a very dark brown. He had black hair that went to his shoulders and were tipped at the end with a red that was slightly brighter than his eyes. He too was in all black. He had a nice build and arms which appeared to be so incredibly strong. I looked at his wrists. Slits. He spoke first and out came the voice of an angel sent from the rock gods. It was deep which could have been interpereted as scary if he got angry but it was soft and relaxing in a way. I sat down and listened.

This is where it all began… Part Three should be out soon. I promise.


End file.
